


The Crocker Virus

by lmnopeanut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crocker Corp, Crocker Virus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnopeanut/pseuds/lmnopeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus is going around which seems to CONSUME everything in its path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crocker Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story based on a dream that I had. The dream was waaay creeper than this, darn. Enjoy!

There's been this strange virus going around. It started with this one girl. A Jane Doe. No one was quite sure where she came from, and no parents claimed her as their own. The story is that she stumbled in through the doors of some hospital. Her short black hair had more than a few strands out of place, and she bore the early signs of the virus. Her speech was almost incomprehensible, resembling a voice on a scratched disk or a glitched character in game. The first thing people noticed were her eyes. Not only did they look as though they had seen the pits of hell but that they had brought a little bit of hell back with them. Her irises practically glowed fluorescent red like the numbers on an alarm clock. 

"Hel-el-elp me. You've got to help me. Ple-ee-ease," is what witnesses believe she said right before she collapsed after barely making it through the hospital doors. It was a little difficult to decipher because her voice also had a static like quality. It's also almost like listening to the radio on a station number between two other stations. It sounds like there are two people talking at once and it is hard to make out. One voice is the victim and the other is the same with all cases: a faint but present echo if the same words repeated. OBEY. CONSUME. SUBMIT. STAY ASLEEP. DIE.  Doctors have yet to decide if this is relative.

After Jane Doe was rushed to a hospital room, she entered a coma and has not left it since. The day she entered that hospital, the day this virus first appeared, was six months ago. 

Since then, there have been 2.3 billion victims. 

After going into a coma, a sort of skin rash started to form throughout her body, mostly on her face. The rash, like most symptoms of this virus, is nothing like any physicians had seen before. It has a red and luminescent geometric pattern consisting of a series of lines that are perpendicular and parallel. Once the rash covered more than 60 percent of her body, her heart stopped but her brain remained active. 

Once Jane Doe flatlined, her physicians recorded her time of death and took her off life support. As soon as they had done so, Jane Doe's red eyes shot open, and those present vehemently believe that she muttered, "OBEY." 

The next patient showing the same symptoms of the virus was seen in a hospital miles away from the original four hours and thirteen minutes after Doe was deceased: red irises, impaired speech, and even early signs of the strange rash. The patient had made no contact with Doe and had no relations with her. There were six more patients with the same symptoms seen within 24 hours of Jane Doe's appearance. None of these 8  patients were anywhere near each other, showing up in various cities across the United States, and in two cases, some islands in the Pacific. 

The virus's rate of infection exponentially increases with each passing hour with no known path of contamination. The only places in the world with low percentages of affected populations are areas where there is little or no technology. 

Even though the idea that a physical illness could be spread through electricity or the Internet is absurd, it's the only preventive that seems to be working. The few individuals who can cope without a computer or cell phone seem to be the only ones who have not been infected with the virus. They call themselves The Immune.


End file.
